


where to go when you have no where else

by orphan_account



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Fics for Friends Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: waylon finally goes back to moes when he feels terrible
Relationships: Waylon Smithers/Moe Szyslak
Kudos: 37





	where to go when you have no where else

**Author's Note:**

> Dean, you are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met on the internet. You are so kind, so sweet, so supportive of everyone you talk to. You amaze me when you post your art and your ideas. I hope you enjoy this fic because I enjoy talking to you every day!

Waylon felt his head pounding louder and louder. It’s not like the bar was loud, no, Moe’s was dead. Like always. The only people there were Carl and Lenny and the moment they saw him come in, they moved farther down and kept their voices low. He would’ve felt great about that if he didn’t already feel so shitty. It was honestly dumb for him to drinking while feeling so terrible, but Waylon didn’t know what else to do other then drown his sorrows. 

“Waylon, what the hell is up?” A familar voice spoke above him. Moe sounded concerned, something that only seemed to happen with them. 

“My life is a mess, Moe.” He replied. 

“Everyone in this town has a mess of a life. What is really bothering you?” Moe swung a towel over his shoulder. 

Waylon laughed, but it was empty and without any sort of meaning. 

“Y’know, the usual. Shitty love life, terrible work life, I didn’t get the bid on one of my dream Stacy dolls. I haven’t been able to do drag anytime recently. Basically, anything that has made me happy in my entire life has been shutting down and/or being worse then usual.”

“Well, I'm still open, aren't I?" Moe smirked. Waylon smiled, and Moe reached over the bar and gripped the other man's shoulder. "Ya got us, always remember that!"

Waylon looked over to Carl and Lenny. “Yeah, you guys.”

Moe jumped over the bar, startling Waylon enough for him to jump up from his stool, his glass of beer spilled a bit. Moe sat down beside him on a stool, bridging the gap between customer and server to friends. He honestly hasn’t visited Moe’s or Moe himself in forever. 

Kind of a shitty thing to do, huh. They were oddly close for what was started as a business venture.

“Tell me about that doll thing.” Moe whispered. 

He obvisouly couldn’t care less, but it felt really sweet that he would take intrest in something of his that wasn’t kinda odd. 

“Wait before you tell the story, lemme get the pickled eggs.” He looked over to where Waylon spilled the beer. “And a napkin too.”

“Its fine, Moe- you don’t have to.”

“No, no. I want to!” 

Waylon smilied, actually smiled, as Moe flitted around looking for his pickled eggs and a rag. 

“Speaking about dolls, I gave Little Maggie, uh, Homer’s daughter, a doll and she loved it.”

Waylon got up, and hugged Moe tightly. 

“Woah!”

“You are a good guy, you know that, right?”

Moe was speechless.


End file.
